


As Ordered Kink List Edition

by KattsEyeDemon, seekeronthepath



Series: Kattseye & Seeker Collabs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Not Fic, Pictures, basically the kink lists for As Ordered, check list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: The kink checklists filled out by the As Ordered characters - please read that first





	1. Scisaac

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: These checklists are very thorough, and include mention of various kinds of sado-masochism, emotional sado-masochism, and bodily fluids. Scott and Isaac react exactly as you'd expect, if you've read As Ordered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scisaac Kinklist. Will not make one lick of sense if you don't read "As Ordered".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first set of Kink Lists from As Ordered! These are Scott's and Isaac's! 
> 
> We had a fun time filling this out in character, and oddly enough, we did NOT peek at each others while we filled them out ;) -Kattseye

Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey's Kink check lists:

 

Until we have found another image hosting site with 3rd party hosting (We can't afford photobucket :( ) you can find all four kink lists [HERE](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1N5EpC7OOmDiq3DHIvePmNt3Gf51TeLYQ9uDqLvD1x0w/edit?usp=sharing)! (<link!)


	2. Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek Kinklist. Will not make one lick of sense if you don't read "As Ordered".

Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinkski Kinklists:

Until we can get 3rd party image hosting (As we're broke and cannot afford the lovely photobucket) You can find the kinklists [HERE!](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1N5EpC7OOmDiq3DHIvePmNt3Gf51TeLYQ9uDqLvD1x0w/edit?usp=sharing) (<Clicky linky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again these were done In Character and NOT looking at each other's lists. It was amazing fun! -Kattseye

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact: Kattseye and I filled out Scott and Isaac's simultaneously, without looking at what the other one was writing. As a result, their synchronicity was hilarious to us


End file.
